


Princess Katniss and Yama, Lord of the Dead

by titania522



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Mahabharata - Vyasa, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompts in Panem, everlark fanfiction, fable, hindu legend, mahabharata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania522/pseuds/titania522
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss marries the gentlest, most noble Prince in the world. But fate has decreed that it cannot last. Adapted from the story of Savitri and Satyavan as recounted in The Book of the Forest, from the Hindu epic, the Mahabharata. Written for Prompts in Panem, Peeta' Paintbox Writing Challenge Day 6: Violet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Katniss and Yama, Lord of the Dead

 

 

In Panem, in the time of legend, there lived the kind Prince Sangita of the Everdeen house, who had a voice so angelic, it was said when he sang, the birds themselves would stop to listen to him. One day, a high-born maiden named Elise heard his melody and was so smitten by his song that she fell instantly in love with him.  Such was her hope that he would find her pleasing and love her in return that she made repeated offerings to Parvat, the wife of Shiva and the goddess of love, for seven days and seven nights without interruption. So pleasing was her supplication to the Goddess that she favored the woman with the desire of her heart.

Elise found profound joy in her husband and in her humble gratitude, paid sincere homage to the Gods. Such was their favor that they blessed her with two exquisite daughters.  The first-born was in appearance and temperament the same as her father, dark as the goddess Kali, with eyes as grey as the storm clouds. She was named Katniss, like the roots that fed the people  .  The second resembled the mother, with locks as gold as those of Savitri, the child of the Sun, and blue eyes as clear as a spring sky. She was named Primrose, and she was indeed as fresh as her namesake and most close to her mother’s temperament.

Now the Prince soon became King and watched his two daughters grow into their majesty.  Primrose was the sweetest creature to walk the realm and much loved by all she encountered. Katniss was as beautiful as she was intimidating, with an intelligence that put wise men to shame.  So splendid were they that people thought they were goddesses. And yet, when the time came to marry, no man dared ask Katniss for her hand. So it came to be that Primrose would be the first to marry, for her sweet disposition and restrained character were more pleasing to most, a state of affairs that greatly worried her mother.

King Sangita told his grey-eyed girl, “Men are weak and turn from your brilliance.”

“Father,” said the girl boldly, “Give me leave to seek out the man who is worthy of me.  I would marry a man of my own choosing.”  She did not tell her father that what she truly desired was freedom and not marriage.

And so Katniss, as free as the mountain bird, traveled the land with her father’s servants, learning to hunt and subsist in the forests of her country, giving very little thought to anyone, man or otherwise, to whom she should tether herself.  She would wait patiently for her maidenhood to pass, hoping she would become too old to be taken as a wife and instead live out her life in perfect harmony with her own desires.

One day, as Katniss traveled the wild lands of Panem, she came upon a humble hermitage by a river.  Here was the place where those from the surrounding towns came to devote themselves to study and meditation.

Katniss, with due respect to the elders of the sacred place, bowed to the eldest teachers and requested sanctuary for the night. As they spoke, a young man appeared with eyes so blue, the sky would not present itself before him for fear it would be shamed by their brilliance.  His blond hair fell in waves of gold over his handsome face.  He guided an older blind man similar in appearance to him.

“Who is that young man?” Katniss asked the elder teacher softly, almost reverently, for she had been moved by his beauty as she had never been by anything before.

“That is Prince Peeta and the man he leads is his father, King Bhata of the Mellark house. He lost his kingdom and most of his family to marauders.  He loves Peeta above everyone else, for the prince is all that remains of his household and no man is richer in either virtue or kindness.”

When the gentle Prince lifted his eyes to Katniss, it was clear that the Goddess was hard at work in his heart, for he was smitten instantly by the lovely girl.  When they spoke, he was not intimidated by her intelligence and boldness.  Before long, both laughed together with the happiness of mutual understanding.

When Katniss returned home, her sister danced with joy to see her. Katniss found her father sitting with the seer named Haymitch.

“Dear one,” said her father.  “What adventures have you had?”

“I have found a man to marry, father. He is a worthy man who is entirely of my choosing,” she said, and the light of love lit up her eyes.

Primrose clapped her hands in happiness.  “And who is this fine young man?”

Katniss gave a rare, joyous smile and it was clear to the entire court that Parvi had opened the girl’s chakra of love. “He is Prince Peeta, of the Mellark house.”

Haymitch’s eyes widened in surprise, shocking the King.  “King Sangita, you must not allow your daughter to marry Prince Peeta!”

King Sangita became fearful, for Haymitch was truly touched by the Gods.  “Is he not an honorable man?”

“He is, my King - the most honorable man who walks the earth.  But I see the future and he is destined to die exactly one day from today.”

The King’s heart withered in pity for his darling girl, the person who was most close to his heart.  “My little mockingjay, you must choose another man for your husband.”

Katniss was stricken with a profound sadness but said, “No matter how long or short his life, I will share it with him. I will not marry anyone else.”

Primrose threw her arms around her sister, wishing to shield her from her tragic fate but Katniss stood proud, awaiting her father’s pleasure.

King Sangita, knowing his daughter’s resolve, resigned himself to her joy and pain. He ordered that preparations be made to marry his eldest child to Prince Peeta.

 

**XXXXX**

 

When Prince Peeta was offered Princess Katniss as a bride, he was overjoyed and agreed immediately. But his father, King Bhata, asked Katniss, “Will you be willing to renounce your wealth and comfort for a life in the woods?  The hermitage is a simple life and may be too much of a hardship for one who has been raised in a palace.”

Katniss looked directly into the blind man’s eyes, and though he could not see her face, he felt the sincerity of her words, “I hunt as well as a man and find my greatest serenity in the heart of the forest. I care nothing for comforts or finery.  I am satisfied with whatever life I am given, as long as I can live it alongside your son.”

The Princess’ response brought joy to the old man’s heart and he happily bestowed his blessing on the young couple.  That very day, Katniss and Peeta broke the sacred bread and toasted it before the fires of the Gods. In the eyes of all, they became husband and wife.

 

**XXXXX**

It was a year of joy for the young couple.  Peeta was adept at baking bread and cooking while Katniss hunted and gathered, bringing the wealth of the wild to the table in the humble home they shared with his father.  The nights were made infinite by the gentle flames of their lovemaking, and no one, since Elise and Sangita, had ever known such conjugal bliss.  However, the day of Peeta’s death was never far from Katniss’ mind and though she never told him, she watched the time pass with melancholy, knowing that what she shared with him should end.

With only three days of life remaining, Katniss, in a fit of grief, threw herself before the sacred fires of the gods, praying and fasting the entire time.

“My love,” said Peeta that night, “Why are you so afflicted?”  But Katniss simply straddled his hips and, without answering, made love to him until morning.

The sun rose on their last day and Peeta rose along with it.

“Where are you going?” asked Katniss, her eyes already mourning his departing spirit.

“I would like to search for berries for a loaf for this evening,” he said in his gentle way.

Katniss leapt out of bed and dressed quickly. “I will go with you.”

“No, love! You have not eaten and you are tired.  Stay – I will be back very soon.”

But Katniss would not be deterred.  They walked through the woods and valleys of the forest, holding each other’s hand and speaking quietly of the things that made them happy. Peeta picked flowers and threaded them into a crown for her hair, slipping dandelions into the chain.  When he adorned her, he whispered, “Queen of my heart,” bringing Katniss to the brink of tears.

At midday, they rested beneath a tree with large leaves. Peeta laid his head on Katniss’ lap as she ran her fingers through the golden hair she’d come to love.  All of a sudden, he became tense and moaned in pain.

“My head aches,” he complained drowsily, his eyes fluttering closed.

Katniss felt panicked but knew she could do nothing to turn away this fate.  Meanwhile, Peeta’s breathing slowed as Katniss rested her hand against his chest. The time between each heartbeat became longer and longer.

Suddenly, without warning, a noble man approached her from the woods. He was dressed all in white save for a cloak the color of deep violet.  He wore one white rose in his lapel that was made of porcelain. His hair and skin were white as snow but his lips appeared tinted with blood and his eyes had the vacuous emptiness of eternity.

“Who are you?” demanded Katniss.

The man responded with a voice that seemed to come from inside Katniss. “You see me only because your fasting and prayers have been pleasing to the Gods, like your mother before you.  I am Yama, Lord of Death and it is time that I take Peeta’s soul.”

The Lord of Death swept his hand over Peeta’s chest and coaxed from it a bright light that bore the very likeness of the Prince.

At that moment, Peeta stopped breathing.

The old gentleman put his soul gently into his robe and looked at Katniss with the eyes of the universe.  “Paradise awaits your husband, for he was kind and gentle and loved you unreservedly.”  He turned around to return to the lands of the dead.

Katniss leapt up with the fury of her grief and followed him. He walked faster but she kept his speed. When he began to fly through the woods, she struggled with her human body but even so, she managed to follow without losing sight of him. Finally, he stopped and turned around to face her.

“Why do you follow me? It is not your time and no mortal can enter the realm of spirits.”

“My lord, you must take Peeta, as is your duty. But I must stay with my husband, as is my duty,” she said defiantly between attempts to calm her breathing.

“Katniss, your duty is at an end.”

“It is not!  You have taken his soul but not my love!” she exclaimed.

The Lord of the Dead studied her for a moment in positive appraisal. “I admire you, Princess.  I will grant you anything you desire except for the life of your husband, which is mine by rights.”

Katniss said, “Please return to my father-in-law his kingdom and his sight.”

“It shall be done,” said Yama before turning and walking away.

Still Katniss followed him through savage grasses and strange lands, cutting herself amongst thorns unlike any she had ever seen.  Turning towards Katniss in shock, he asked, “Why do you follow me?”

Katniss looked him directly in the eye, though she risked falling through the window of time, for he was eternal. “My husband will be happy in Paradise but you have carried away my happiness!  Let me follow!”

The old man softened towards her.  “Even love must obey fate.  Still, your devotion to your husband is admirable. I will grant you another wish except for the life of your husband.”

Katniss closed her eyes and searched her heart.  “Bestow many children upon my sister.”

Death nodded his head in approval. “Your sister is young and strong. She will be blessed with many healthy children.”

He continued on his way, approaching the edge of the spirit world when he heard Katniss stumble behind him, falling among the rocks.

“You must not come further!  The spirit world is no place for the living!”  said the Lord of Death impatiently.

“I honor and revere your power, Lord.  Yet, whether you enter the gates of Paradise or return him to a lowly life, I must go with him!”  Katniss was exhausted and bruised but her desperation fueled her determination.  “I will remain by his side.”

“You will not!” he commanded. “Still, I admire your fortitude.  I will grant one last wish and return you to your lands – anything except the life of your husband.

“Then bestow many children on me!  And let them be Peeta’s children!” she exclaimed madly.

The man of the white hair and bottomless eyes laughed heartily, shaking his head.  “I commend your wit. You did not ask directly for your husband’s life but I cannot keep my promise without releasing him.”  The man reached into his cloak and held up Peeta’s spirit.

“Return, Katniss, for you have won your husband’s life.”  In the time it took Katniss to comprehend the Lord of Death, Katniss suddenly found herself back by Peeta’s reclining form. He took a sharp breath, as if he were a marionette being lifted by his chest.

Peeta’s eyes fluttered open.  “Is it already evening? I am sorry I slept so long. But…what is it, my queen?  Why are you in such a state?” he asked in alarm.

At the sight of life returning to his body and illuminating his deep, blue eyes, Katniss burst into laughter and then tears.  She threw herself over Peeta.

“My love,” whispered Katniss when she had regained control, “let us return home.”

**XXXXX**

The Lord of Death kept all his promises.  Peeta’s father soon had his vision restored and regained his kingdom from the evil men who had taken it. Primrose was married to one of the finest men in the land and bore many children, children who were healthy and proud and gave great honor to her family.

After a long and happy life, their elders passed into paradise.  Peeta became King of two kingdoms and Katniss his beloved Queen.  They ruled wisely and with great respect for the Gods.  They also bore many beautiful children and had a house full of laughter and harmony all the days of their lives. And in their old age, when the man with the white hair and purple cloak returned to take them both to the land beyond, Katniss greeted him as an old friend.  Both she and Peeta gave up their souls together happily, full of the joy of a life well-lived.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a future project of fables and legends that feature not only Everlark but Odesta, Gadge and Hayanna. I will be posting details on my tumblr and ffnet profile pages.  
> Many thanks to bubblegum1425 and peetabreadgirl for their excellent - and quick! - editing.


End file.
